Seth's soulmate
by SecondSunrise
Summary: What happens if Seth imprints? Will everything be fine? Or will everything turn out to be dangerous?
1. Chapter 1

**So guys. This is my first story so don't expect too much. And I am German, which means the grammar and stuff won't be perfect. Hope you like it, though. :) Oh and please review!**

Seth's POV

Ugh. I hated being the only one who hasn't imprinted yet. Sam found his soulmate in Emily. They got married two years ago. Quil had Claire-bear, as he called her. She was only four years old. Jake wasn't available most of the time because of Renesmee, who was Bella and Edward Cullen's daughter. Jared imprinted on Kim after he phased for the first time. Since Alexis and Chloe, the newbie twins in La Push, showed up Collin and Brady were almost always gone. Embry had Samira and Paul the jackass found his true love in Jake's sister Rachel. Even Leah imprinted. I couldn't believe it when she came and told us. You should've seen Bella and Edward when Jake and I told them. They couldn't stop laughing.

"Good, so he won't think about my wife anymore.", Edward had grumbled but then had started grinning.

Bella had asked with disbelieving eyes: "_Leah _imprinted on _Mike_? Mike Newton?"

"Yeah, she did. She's so happy now. Well, we all are." At the last part my voice turned sad.

"I'm really happy for her.", she had said. "But I can see it in your eyes. You aren't happy at all. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why doesn't Edward just tell you?", I had mumbled grimly. And had regretted it immediately . "I'm sorry. I'm not in such a good mood. You know, everyone imprinted. Except me. I'm sick of being the only guy who hasn't imprinted! I'm so sick of it! I feel so alone. Nobody has time for me anymore! Jake's always here, the other guys are always gone, too. Sam and Emily don't really bother having me around but being around them is just too much."

"Aw, Seth. It's going to be alright! I'm sure that you'll imprint soon, too. And you know, you can come her anytime.", She'd said with pity in her voice. "We know how to control ourselves around here", Bella had added with a little smirk.

I just had nodded not trusting my voice. I had been at the edge of crying. So, at that night I had stayed at the Cullen's house. Bella and I had talked a lot. She really had helped me. By the time I had left, I hadn't felt as miserable as before.

It was Thursday. _Jeez, I want to stay at home _I thought while running to school in wolf form. I phased in the woods and walked into school. Yay. Another boring day. I walked grimly through the hallway when Jake approached me.

„Hey Seth."

„Hi Jake. What've you been doing yesterday?"

„I was at Nessie's. You won't believe what she said! She said 'Jakey, I love you'. She's such a cutie...."

That was when I first saw her. The most beautiful girl on earth. Her shiny hair was curly and shoulder-length. She had pretty brown and big eyes and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She wasn't super-skinny, which was good. Well, I didn't say she's fat, because she really wasn't. She simply wasn't a skeleton. She wore black bermuda shorts and a tight band shirt from Fall Out Boy. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Everything seemed to revolve around her. My whole perspective changed. She was the one I wanted. The one I'll ever want. While I stood in the middle of the hallway gawking like an idiot she approached me looking shy and asked: "Hey. Could you tell me where I have to go, please? I have Math first."

**I know, this chapter is really short but I didn't know what else to write. I'm already working on another chapter. I think I'll update today. **

**Besides: I chose the band Fall Out Boy because they're my fav band and I wanted to give Jamie something from myself.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is the second chapter. Hope you like it! **

Jamie Gray's POV

After taking a shower I stood in front of my closet. Damn! _What was I supposed to wear? No jeans, of course_. It was sunny and warm outside. _Yeah, this one looks good! _My favorite black bermuda shorts. And a t-shirt from my favorite band Fall Out Boy. _Gosh, I love them so much_. So, I changed into my clothes and walked down to get something to eat.

„Good morning, sweetheart" my Mom greeted me with a smile.

„Morning, Mom" I smiled back.

„Are you nervous?"

My Mom and I just moved here. Dad had left her a few weeks ago and the memory lingering in our house were just too much for Mom. So we moved from big New York City to tiny La Push. I didn't really bother going to a new school. I haven't had many friends in New York. In fact, I haven't had any. New school - new chance.

„Yeah, I am. But it'll be great."

I put two pop tarts in the microwave and chatted with Mom casually.

When the microwave peeped I grabbed the pop tarts and ate them.

Then I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on some makeup.

I was getting way too nervous. After five minutes of putting makeup on I looked like a clown. I accidentally put on Mom's lipstick, which was a rich red one and the rouge was way too much. The mascara I intended to put on my eyelashes was now in my eyebrows. I sighed, breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself down and wiped all the makeup away. I was doing it the natural way.

Since my hair was still wet I blow dried it. The sound of that usually calmed me down. Then I heard Mom calling for me. "Darling, you're going to be late if you don't leave soon!"

_What? If I leave soon? Like by myself? But how? I don't even have a car and school's like twenty minutes of walking away! Plus school is starting in exactly twenty minutes and I still have to register myself. Aw, no. This is going to be a mess._

I ran down the stairs and almost into my mother.

"Mom!" I gasped. "You have to drive me to school or I'm going to be too late!"

"No, you won't be late. Look out the window."

So I walked to the only window in the tiny hallway, looked out and shouted: "You bought me a car? Seriously? Aw, I love you! Thanks soooo much, Mom!"

She just nodded happily. I kissed her on the cheek and went out to look at my new car. I really liked the phrase 'my new car'. It sounded good. The car was an Peugeot 206 in black. I absolutely loved it. I actually thought about painting it a little bit. Not changing the whole color, just adding something. Maybe my name in pink on the side? Yeah, that would be pretty cool. I looked at my watch and almost started hyperventilating. There were only fifteen minutes left to get to school. I quickly got into my car and started driving.

Wow, the Quileute Tribal School was tiny. I walked into the school and the front office.

As I entered the room an older Indian woman sitting behind a desk looked up and said: "What can I do for you, sweetheart?"

"Hello, my name is Jamie Gray. I'm..."

"Ah, you're the new girl.", she interrupted me. "Here's your schedule. If you have any questions or problems, you can come to me anytime."

She was very nice. I smiled and said: "Thanks, I will."

I took a look at my schedule and sighed. Mathematics first. Yay. I never liked Math. So I stood there in the middle of the hallway and didn't know where to go. I looked around to ask someone and the first person to attract my attention was a _huge _boy. He was at least ten inches taller than I was and really muscular. There was another boy next to him who was even taller and more muscular than the first one. Both had black hair and dark eyes. When they were in front of me I looked at the first boy and asked shyly: "Hey. Could you tell me where I have to go, please? I have Math first."

He stood there staring at me like I was an alien or something. How weird.

"Errrr. Hi. Sure, that's what I have first, too.", he answered still staring.

"Thanks. My name's Jamie.", I introduced myself.

"Nice name. I'm Seth and this is Jake. You're new here.", he noted.

"Um. Yes, I am."

"You like it here?", the boy called Jake asked me.

"Yeah, I do. La Push's amazing.", I answered smiling.

Seth didn't look happy at all as I recognized.

"So, you said you have Math first, too, Seth?", I asked him smiling.

His expression immediately got happier.

"Yeah. You want to sit next to me? The seat's free."

"Sure! That'd be great. Umm. I think we should go now. Math's starting in a few minutes. Well, actually in one minute.", I told them.

"See ya, I have English first.", Jake said and went away.

Seth and I hurried down the hallway and entered a classroom at the very end of the corridor.

As I walked in every conversation died out. Everyone was looking at me and I blushed deeply.

The teacher introduced himself as Mr. Brad and told me to introduce myself to the class before choosing a seat.

So I stood in front of the class, blushed more deeply and stuttered: "Hi, I'm Jamie Gray. My Mom and moved from New York City to here last week."

Right after that I stumbled to my seat next to Seth who was smiling at me. I smiled back and took out my book and notepad.

I sat there and listened to Mr. Brad when Seth suddenly asked: "Can I have your schedule? I want to compare it to mine."

"Sure." I answered and handed him the paper. It turned out that our schedule was exactly the same. Seth seemed to be really happy when he found out.

The next classes were kind of the same, except for the subject.

Then it was finally lunch time. Seth and I walked to the cafeteria talking about me, most of the time.

"So, you moved here from New York. How was New York? Is the skyline really as great as it looks like on the pics? I always wanted to go to there but we didn't have enough money. Do you miss it? Do you miss your friends? I bet you had a lot of friends there.", he babbled enthusiastically.

I chuckled and said: „New York is amazing. The city at least. The skyline really looks like it does on the pictures. Maybe even better. I haven't seen many pictures. I mean, why looking at a pic when you have the whole thing right in front of your house? I miss the city, yes. But since we're near Seattle I will be able see something bigger than La Push."

„What about your friends? Don't you miss them?"

„Well....", I murmured turning bright red. „There's no one to miss. I always was a lone wolf. Actually no one liked me."

His expression turned from happy to shocked within fraction of a second.

„Really? You gotta be kidding! I doubt there's anyone on earth who doesn't like you.", he asked with a disbelieving look.

_Aw, he's so nice and damn hot. Gosh, why is he even talking to me? I'm nothing special, _I thought. „Umm. Actually, there are lots of people who don't like me. People in New York kept bullying me.", I admitted and blushed again.

His expression turned from disbelief to shock and then to anger within a fraction of a second. Suddenly his whole body was trembling and his hands clenched into fists.

"Umm. Are you okay, Seth?", I asked concerned.

Then, as if he remembered where he was, he shook his head and calmed down a little bit. The trembling stopped but he didn't unclench his fists.

"Yeah. Sorry. I overreacted a little bit."

While talking we grabbed something to eat. _Wow, how much does he eat? It looks like he got enough for four! _I thought disbelieving. Seth saw the look on my face and chuckled. "What? I'm a tall boy, I need my food." By the time he said that we approached a table in the cafeteria. Jake and two other huge boys were sitting there. Their trays were just as full as Seth's.

"Hey guys. This is Jamie.", Seth told them.

I mumbled a shy "Hi" and turned red again.

The boys introduced themselves as Collin and Brady. I thought I had English with them, but I wasn't sure. They both grinned at me and said "Hi." Then they shot a meaningful glance at Seth, which irritated me a little bit. Seth gestured me to sit down beside him. As I sat down the boys started eating. I felt kind of awkward because I just had a sandwich and a coke. I was done pretty fast and then I just sat there with my chin resting on my hands and looked at the boys. Well, most of the time I just stared at Seth. He looked at me a lot, too and when he did so, I looked away and blushed.

"So, you like Fall Out Boy?", he asked me.

"Yeah, I do. They're my favorite band. Do you like them, too?", I said.

"Yep. They're pretty good." He seemed to be thrilled by the fact that we had something in common.

The rest of the classes were nothing special, except for the fact, that I sat beside the hottest and nicest guy on earth.

After school Seth walked me to my car. "Nice car you got there."

"Thanks, my Mom bought it for me. I guess she wants me to be as independent as possible. Do you have a car or how do you get here?"

„I live nearby, so I just walk most of the time. And we can't afford another car right now."

„Oh. Okay. You know, I can pick you up before school and drive you home after school.", I offered blushing slightly and then added "If you want."

„Yeah, that'd be great! ", he answered enthusiastically.

I smiled at him and said: „Okay. Then, get in."

„So, is every boy in La Push as tall as you and your friends are?"_ Gosh, what a stupid question! You saw other boys who weren't that tall, you idiot. _

„Umm. No, just the Quileute's.", he answered and stiffened slightly. I wondered why.

„Quileute? What's that?", I asked curiously.

„It's an ancient tribe. Well, we all have the same grand-grand-grand-grand-grand-grandfather or something. I guess he passed on the gene which makes us becoming that tall."

„Ah, that explains a lot." I felt like he hid something from me, but I didn't ask. I didn't even really know him.

„Explains a lot?", he asked me cautiously.

„Yeah, explains why you all look kinda like the same. I mean, you're all really tall and muscular and have the same, short haircut and....Well, you're obviously really hot.", I babbled and blushed deeply at the last part.

He looked at me with sparkling eyes and said: „Thanks, beautiful."

I felt the blood rushing into my face and knew: I looked like a tomato. I didn't know if he was really serious because no one, except my Mom, has ever called me ‚beautiful' or even ‚pretty'.

Suddenly Seth's face turned bright red. I just wanted to ask if everything was okay when he asked something which sounded like: „Yowangoondatwime?"

„Ummm. I would answer but I didn't understand you. Could you please repeat it?", I asked.

„Err....I wanted to know if....Umm. If you want to go out with me tomorrow.", he stammered looking at his legs. I couldn't believe it. The hottest guy on earth just asked me for a date!

I stared at him and gripped the steering wheel of my car as hard as I could.

„So, do you want to?" His face wasn't as red as before anymore.

„Yeah, I do.", I smiled at him. He seemed to be relieved.

„Okay. Umm. How about I'll pick you up at seven, okay?", he suggested.

„Seven sounds good," I agreed. „But how do you want to pick-"

„Don't worry. I'll be there.", he interrupted. _Maybe his Mom gives her car to him..._

„Okay and where are we going?" I was really curious.

„You'll see. You can stop here. Right there's my house." He pointed at a small yellow house. It was really pretty.

He got out the car, waved at me and said: „See ya tomorrow!"

Then he walked away. After a few seconds he turned around, saw me still parking there, smiled and went inside.

I sat in my car and was absolutely stunned. _I'm going on a date with Seth Clearwater! _

**So, how do you like it? Review please. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, this is the third chapter. Hope you like it! **

Seth's POV

As I entered I slid down the wall that was next to the door. I sat there for a few minutes, too stunned to move. _Wow, I really did it. I asked Jamie out. And she accepted! _I was the happiest person in the whole world.

"Seth, is it you?", Mom called.

I wanted to answer but I couldn't find my voice. So I just sat there nodding, even though I knew she couldn't see it. I was still too stunned to move.

Mom came in. When she saw me, she panicked. "Honey, is everything alright?" Because I sat there saying nothing, she panicked even more.

"What's wrong? Tell me!", she demanded.

I tried to find my voice and succeeded. Kind of. I managed to breathe: "Nothing. Everything's fine." Fine was an understatement but I didn't care. My mind was preoccupied with thinking about _her_. I couldn't believe Jamie and I were going out! I thought about her hair, her eyes, her nose, her lips -

"Seth! Would you mind telling me what's going on?" I couldn't recall Mom talking to me. _Damn, she's freaking out! _I thought.

"Mom, nothing's wrong! Calm down!", I said impatiently. I didn't want to stop thinking about Jamie. I enjoyed it too much.

"Then why are you sitting here with a shocked expression?", Mom asked skeptically. She still panicked.

"'Cuz I am _overwhelmed_!", I nearly shouted.

"Why would you be overwhelmed?" She was even more skeptically now and eyed me with her eyebrow raised.

"You won't believe it! I met the nicest girl on earth today! She's sweet, beautiful, cute, nice and...Well, she's perfect!", I babbled on, telling my mother everything about her. How she wrinkled her nose when she concentrated, how she bit her lip when she liked something, how she froze when she was deeply in thoughts and how she scratched her nose when she felt uncomfortable.

Mom let me finish and simply said: "Translation: You imprinted on her, right?"

I stared at her, baffled. "How would you know that?"

"Aw, C'mon. I heard Leah gushing about Mike and all the other guys about their object of imprinting." She rolled her eyes. "Err. You might get up. I hear Leah approaching and I don't hink you want a door in your side, do you?"

Oh. I haven't heard her coming. I've thought about Jamie. Again. Since I certainly wasn't in the mood for pain I got up and trotted into the living room. Then I heard Leah getting in.

"Hey, Seth. What's up?", She asked me smiling. It still surprised me how nice she was now.

"Hi. Well, nothing special.", I said casually and then shouted: "Except for the fact that I finally imprinted!"

"You did? Aw, Seth! That's great! I'm soooo happy for you. What's her name? How does she look like? Is she nice? Of course she is!", she asked me excited.

You could think I would've got tired of talking about her - but I still enjoyed it. Leah and I talked the whole afternoon. It was around five when she told me she would be going out with Mike that night. So she got up to dress up a little bit and I went into my room.

I slumped down into my bed. I felt a little tired so I tried to sleep but right after I closed my eyes I knew, I was too restless. So I got up again and cleaned up my room, which I've never done voluntary before. While cleaning up I found a CD of Fall Out Boy, Jamie's favorite band. She had told me her favorite song by them. So I put the CD into the stereo, lay down on my bed and skipped to the 2nd song on the CD.

_  
Say my name and his in the same breath  
I dare you to say they taste the same  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow in flames_

_Erase myself and let go  
Start it over again in Mexico  
These friends, they don't love you  
They just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_''(Ooh, ooh)''_

_Take a chance let your body get a tolerance  
I'm not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette  
Pawnshop heart trading up (trading up)_

_On the oracle in my chest  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth free love on the streets  
But in the alley it ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

_''(Ooh, ooh)''_

_Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
Said I don't care just what you think as long as it's about me  
Said I don't care ''(I don't care)''  
Said I don't care ''(I don't care)''  
Said I ''(I)'' don't ''(don't)'' care ''(care)''  
I ''(I)'' don't ''(don't)'' care ''(care)''  
I don't care, ''(I don't care)''  
Said I ''(I)'' don't ''(don't)'' care ''(care)''_

_I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery  
I don't care what you think as long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness in misery_

I knew why she liked it so much. Jamie had told me that some guys at her old school had kept bullying her and that she hasn't had any friends in New York. People always had gossiped about her behind her back but she truly hadn't cared. The only thing she'd cared about had been her Mom and how she had handled the arguments with her Dad. She'd also told me that she'd sometimes felt like the grown up at home. Her father had been a stubborn person and her Mom hadn't said anything. She had just let everything pass. After he had been done with yelling at her, she had started to cry. Jamie had been the one to comfort her. She had taken her Mom to therapy twice every week and she had been the one to sit besides her and hold her hand while the Doc had been talking to her. Jamie had been the one to take care of her crying mother, the one to yell at her father because he had hurt her Mom so much. She had been the one to tell her that he had left. Jamie had been a very selfless person. She still was. And she had proved that she was very strong, too. As long as people had gossiped about _her_, not her Mom, she hadn't cared.I

I listened to this song over and over again until my Mom called: "Seth, come down here, please!"

**So, what did you think? Please review. :)**

**Oh, about the song I chose: It's called "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy. I chose it because I really like this song. It tells you something about Jamie's personality, which was very important to me. I thought Jamie should be a very strong person because she might get in trouble in her near future.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys, this is the 4th chapter. Hope you like it. :)**

Jamie's POV

As I watched Seth going inside I started to drive home.

I thought about the date and how Seth was supposed to pick me up, since he had no car.

_Maybe I should call him and ask if I should pick him up? Nah, how am I supposed to do that? I don't even know his number._

When I was at home I went straight to my room. I already began thinking about what to wear, which was kind of difficult because I didn't knew where he was going to take me.

I stood almost 3 hours in front of my wardrobe and eventually gave up.

That was when I heard the sobs coming out of my mother's room. I recognized I hadn't even heard her coming home. _Oh, no. What did he _do _this time? _I asked myself and went to her.  
"Mom?", I asked concerned. "Mom, what happened?" She lay on the bed with a pillow over her face. When she heard me she lifted the pillow to look at me. She trembled horribly.  
"Tell me, Mom. Please." I knelt down beside her bed to be on the same level as she was. She still sobbed. I knew she would need time to calm down, so I just knelt there saying nothing.

After ten minutes she finally calmed down enough to talk to me. "I...I... wanted to c-call him. You know, be-because it's y-your birthday ne-next week. H-he used to...to forg-get it, so I wanted t-to r-remind him t-to send y-you a present.", she stuttered, still crying. "B-but he wasn't at h-home. So I l-left him a m-message on the an-answering machine." She couldn't take talking about him any longer and started sobbing again.

"Shhh. Mom, calm down.", I tried to comfort her. It worked a little bit. She could talk again.

"He...He called b-back but I the ph-phone wasn't connected, because the k-kids were sleeping." Oh no. I knew immediately what he did.

"He was drunk again.", I whispered. Everytime my father had been drunk, he had yelled at Mom and me. He had insulted us. I was a strong person, I had been able to handle it. But Mom hadn't been. Everytime Mom and Dad had been arguing she had broken down and I had been the one to comfort her and to tell Dad to leave. At the age of eight I had decided to grow up. At the age of ten I had the mental strength of a twenty year old. Then I had found out that my father had been cheating on Mom. I had run home, told Mom and we both had cried ourselves to sleep. That had been the last time I cried.

Mom calmed down. She wiped the tears away and mumbled: "Honey, I'm sorry. I should be the one to to comfort you."

I gave her a small smile and said: "It's okay, Mom. C'mon, let's cook together."

She nodded in agreement. Then she got up, took my hand and we went into the kitchen together.

"So, what's up for dinner?", I asked.

"Umm. What about burgers?", she suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good.", I agreed.

"Oh. We have to go to the grocery store for that."

"Okay. You stay here, I go." I didn't even bother waiting for her answer, took her purse and got out.  
The drive to the store was very short. I just looked for buns when I heard a surprised "Hi".

I turned around to see who it was and my heart stopped beating. It was Seth.

"Hey Seth. What are you doin' here?" I smiled hugely at him. _O-m-g. He's so hot!_

He smiled back and said: "My Mom send me. She wants to make Spaghetti but forgot to buy the spaghetti. And you?"

"Same here. Well, we're cooking burgers, but technically it's the same.", I laughed. So did he.

"How was your day?", he asked.

I moaned and stiffened slightly. Seth noticed it.

"What? Did I say something wrong?", he asked concerned.

"No! No, you didn't. Doesn't matter. How was your day?", I said trying to change the subject.

"Yes, it _does _matter. Tell me. Please.", Seth said and leaned forward. He was so close that I could feel his hot breath on my skin.

"Well....", I mumbled my gaze locked to his, which really distracted me.

"Well?", he asked with a husky voice.

I was way too distracted to answer, so I closed my eyes and sighed comfortably.

He chuckled quietly.

"Excuse me, get out of the way!", an annoying voice interrupted us.

I blushed and turned around to see who it was. It was an old wrinkled lady who looked kind of angry.

Seth smiled politely at her and said: "Of course."

So we stepped aside. I asked: "So, will you tell me where you're taking me tomorrow?"

"Nope.", he smirked.

"Aw, come on! How am I supposed to find something to wear if I don't know where we're going? Please tell me, Seth!"

"No way. I won't tell you." He grinned at me.

"Fine." I turned around and tried to walk away. Suddenly I found myself in a tight hug. _Damn, his skin's hot!  
_

"Please, don't be mad at me.", he pleaded. I looked up to see his concerned face and started laughing.

"I'm not mad at you!" As a proof I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my cheek against his chest.

"Do you have a fever?", I blurted out. Seth stiffened and took a step back.

"No, I'm healthy as a horse.", he said cautiously.

"Oh. I just thought...Ah, whatever."

"So, did you get anything you wanted?", he asked lightly.

"Yep. And you?"

He nodded.

When we were out of the store I remembered he had no car.

"Umm. Want a ride? I can take you home, if you want.", I asked and added: "And besides: It's starting to rain."

He looked up at the sky and moaned. Then he looked at me, smiled and said: "Yeah, thanks."

I waited until he was in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Warm or cold?", I asked.

"Excuse me?" He looked puzzled.

I laughed and explained: "Is it going to be warm or cold where we're going tomorrow?"

"Both." Now I was the one to look puzzled.

"Both? Seth, what are we -"

"I won't tell you. And yes, it's going to be cold and warm. So take a jacket or a sweater with you."

"Fine.", I snorted and hastily added: "Should I dress elegant or casually?"

"Hmm... Wear something that's both."

"Ugh. Okay.", I groaned which made him laugh.

We reached his house. He looked out the window, frowned and got out the car.

"See ya tomorrow at seven, beautiful.", he said smiling at me. I blushed at the nickname.

"Okay, see you.", I said and drove away.

When I was at home I looked at my watch for the first time. _Ops, I spent almost forty minutes there.  
_

"Mom, I'm back!", I shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey!", she called back.

I entered the kitchen and Mom and I started cooking.

"So, how was your day?", she asked.

"It was great!", I told her enthusiastically. "School was amazing."

She raised one eyebrow and asked: "What happened? You never liked school."

"No one bullied me and..."

"And?"

"I met the nicest boy on earth!"

Mom squealed: "Aww! Tell me about him!"

"His name's Seth and he's absolutely gorgeous! He's a Native American and he looks sooo good! He's really tall and has brown eyes. And he is really nice, too...." I babbled on telling her everything about him.

Mom hugged me and asked: "Do you like him? I mean, do you _really _like him?"

I thought about that for a minute and finally said: "I don't know. Kind of? I mean, I don't even know him. We just met, Mom."

"I bet you're going to really like him.", she meant.

"Huh. Umm. Mom? He asked me out for tomorrow. Can I go?", I asked her.

"Of course you can, honey! Where does he take you to?", she wanted to know.

I groaned and said: "I don't know! He wouldn't tell me."

"Hm. It's going to be great, though. I'm tired, I'm going to bed now. Don't stay up too long, honey.", Mom said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night, Mom." After she was gone I got up and cleaned the kitchen. Then I went upstairs to brush my teeth.

After I was done I went into my room and crawled into bed to read but I was way too restless for that.

So I just lay in bed and thought about Seth. While thinking about his beautiful eyes I fell asleep.

**Ugh. I could kill myself right now! I wrote last night and it was, sorry for the self-praise, amazing! But then I accidentally deleted it. I tried as good as I could to write the same but it didn't work out as good as I hoped it would. Well, I kinda like this chapter, though. Review please. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. I'm trying to make this chapter from Seth's point of view a little longer than the others but I'm having kinda like a hard time with it cuz I can't really think like a boy.^^**

**Umm. You might read the third chapter again if you read it a longer time ago, cuz I changed the ending a little bit.  
**

Seth's POV

I stood there in the middle of our driveway to watch Jamie driving away. I couldn't believe that we had almost kissed in the grocery store! Well, not a really romantic place, but like I would've cared.

"Seth, come in! It's raining, honey!", my Mom suddenly called.

I looked up at the sky and recognized that she was right. It really rained.

"Kay, Mom. I'm coming.", I replied and walked into the house.

Then it hit me. "Mom! I need to go to the Cullens! I need help planning my date!"

My mother raised one eyebrow and asked: "Can't you at least stay for dinner?"

"Not hungry! And I think Esme's going to cook me something anyway. Can I go?" I didn't even wait for her answer and stormed out of the house.

In inhuman speed I raced for the woods. When the familiar brown and green was surrounding me, I phased.

I was no longer Seth Clearwater, the human but the wolf. My fur had a pretty sandy color and I was really tall, even though I was one of the smallest wolves in the pack.

It took me about ten minutes to get to the Cullen's house. I phased back to my human self and put my clothes back on.

It was just as I thought it would be. Edward was standing at the porch waiting for me.

"Hey, Edward.", I said as I was about ten feet away. I didn't raise my voice because I knew he would've heard me even if I had been whispering.

He smiled at me and replied: "Hello, Seth. Please come in."

I nodded, grinned and walked into the house. The smell hit me with its full force but I didn't even flinch. I was used to it.

I looked around in the big room and saw Bella sitting on the couch with her beautiful daughter Renesmee in her arms. They were reading a book together.

"Hi, Bells.", I said grinning.

Bella got up, walked gracefully towards me and gave me a tight, cold hug. "Hi, Seth!"

Nessie, as Jake called her, jumped up and ran straight into my arms.

"Hello, Seth! What're you doing here?", she squealed in her ringing voice.

"Hey, little one.", I greeted her. "I came to tell you all something and to ask your parents for a favor."

"Tell us, tell us! C'mon, Sethy! Please!", she pleaded with a beaming face.

I laughed, walked to the couch and sat down with Nessie still in my arms. Bella and Edward were already sitting there with cautious expressions.

"Well....I wanted to tell you that...", I said and paused to build up excitement. I couldn't take it any longer. "I imprinted!"

Their faces lit up immediately. Bella hugged me again and so did Edward.

"Ugh, guys. Seriously, enough hugging. I'm freezing.", I said laughing.

I looked down to Renesmee, wondering why she hadn't said anything and saw that she fell asleep.

Edward saw it, too, got up and took Renesmee out of my arms.

"I'll get her to the cottage. No, Bella. You stay here with Seth. See you, Seth.", he said.

Bella got up to kiss her husband and her daughter. Then she sat beside me again.

"So, you imprinted, huh?", she said.

"Yeah, I did. You won't believe how pretty she is! And she's really nice, too.", I told her excited.

My stomach growled and Bella said: "Umm. Want something to eat?"

I nodded and we both got up to go into the kitchen. While Bella was cooking something for me I told her everything about Jamie.

Eventually Bella said: "You have to introduce her to us! I'm sure we're going to love her!"

I stiffened at the thought of having Jamie near eight vampires, including one who's not as used to drinking animal blood. _What am I thinking? The Cullens would never hurt her. _I told myself. But a tiny voice in my head whispered: _What if they do? What if Jasper can't stand the smell and kills her? _

"Aw, come on, Seth! You know we're not going to hurt her!", she complained.

"I know, I know. It's not like I don't trust you guys...But...Ugh. You're right. I'll bring her over after I told her about the wolf-stuff."

Bella smiled at me and said: "You know, I'm so happy for you! I've missed your smile. You didn't smile for a long time. Everyone was so concerned."

I smiled back at her, just to show her that my smiles won't vanish anymore. "Thanks, Bella."

"Umm. Seth? You told Renesmee you wanted to ask us for a favor.", she reminded me.

"Crap, I almost forgot that!", I said smacking my forehead. "Errr. I...Well...Jamie and I are going out tomorrow and since I have no car, I wanted to ask you if you could borrow me one of yours."

"Umm. Yeah, why not? Which one? The Porsche is not available because Alice and Jasper drove to Las Vegas with it... And besides, I don't think you could handle it... Then there's Emmett's Jeep, but that one's too dirty... Rosalie's cabriolet would be a bad idea, she would kill us both.... Carlisle's car will be used all the time because of his work....What about my Mercedes? It's fast, pretty and easy to handle. You know, even I could drive it when I was still human, which means a lot." She grinned hugely at the last part.

A huge grin spread over my face, I stared at Bella and said: "You want to give me your Mercedes? Wow, that's going to impress Jamie! Thank you sooo much! You've always been my favorite vampire!"

We both laughed at the last part. Then she wanted to know where I would take Jamie tomorrow.

"Well, I thought about going to......"

**Haha. I won't tell you now. :P But I'm going to write the 6th chapter now. It's going to be from Jamie's POV and might include the date. Or a part of it. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! 6 chapters in like 6 or 7 days! This one's going to be with a part of the date. The beginning of the date. You know, I really need to make the whole imprinting thing from Seth more clearly, that's why I'm going to write something from Seth's point of view about the date. :) **

Jamie's POV

I still had too much time left before the date started. So I decided to take a bath instead of showering. While I let the water in, I walked back into my room to pick up 'Pride and Prejudice' by Jane Austen so I had something to do in the bathtub. Then I walked into the bathroom and saw that the tub was full. I stripped off my clothes and slowly let my body glide into the hot water. It was so relaxing. After a few minutes of lying in the water with cold eyes I took the book and started to read. After about thirty minutes, at least it had felt like that to me, I looked at the clock and gasped. It was 10 p.m. I was too late. No, I wasn't too late. I had missed the date. I seriously had missed a date with _Seth Clearwater._ I started screaming and hitting the wall.

Then I woke up with a start, soaking wet from sweat. I was very confused and looked at my watch. It was 10 a.m. I sighed in relief and got up. Still in my pajamas I waddled down into the kitchen. My Mom was leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands. As I walked in she looked up and smiled

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?", she asked me.

"Yeah, I did. What's for breakfast?", I mumbled sleepily.

She laughed and handed me a plate with a small stack of pancakes on it. I thanked her and sat down at the table.

"So, what are you going to do today?"

"Mom, I told you I am going on a date with Seth!", I reminded her slightly annoyed.

She chuckled and said: "Right. Sorry, I forgot. What are you going to wear?"

I moaned with mouth full of pancakes and said something that sounded like: "Idunnodidtomewewego."

"Swallow before talking. I couldn't understand one word of what you said.", she rebuked me with a smile on her face.

After I swallowed I said: "I don't know. He didn't tell me where we were going, as I already told you yesterday. He just said it's going to be warm and cold and that I should wear something that looks elegant but also kind of casually."

"You finished?", Mom asked me and put my plate away without waiting for my answer. "Come on, let's look into your wardrobe."

She took my hand and went for my room. Then she opened the dresser and looked at my clothes.

"Ugh, they're all too casual! Don't you have something nice?"

"No, I don't! I never needed something _nice_ before, because I haven't had any dates!", I snapped.

Mom just shook her head and pushed me out of my room into hers. She gestured me to sit down on her bed.

While I sat there she opened her dresser and searched through it. After what felt like a century, she turned around and handed me a dress. _She needed almost twenty minutes just to find a dress? _I thought.

"Try this one with a your black leggins and your red shoes."

So I went into my room to get dressed

When I was done I walked back to my Moms room to present myself.

"You look so pretty.", she said.

I put it on and looked into the mirror. I liked the outfit.

I smiled at her and said: "Thanks, Mom. I'm going to take a shower now."

So I got out her room and into the bath room.

When I was finished I still had two hours time before Seth wanted to pick me up.

_How is he going to pick me up? _I wondered.

Then I decided to get dressed again and put some make up on. After I was done I looked into the mirror again. I wasn't really happy with my look. I wiped the make up away and did it again. Then I looked into the mirror and wasn't happy again. I wiped it away and put some new make up on. This happened for about 3 times. Then I decided that it was okay.

After that I searched for some earrings and a necklace. I looked at my watch and got very nervous. It was 6:48.

So I slipped into my shoes, put my wallet into my purse and waited in the living room.

I sat there for about five minutes when the doorbell rang. I leaped up and stormed to the door. Before I opened it I tried to calm myself down and smoothed my hair.

Then I opened the door and gasped. Seth wore black pants, a white shirt and a black vest. He looked gorgeous. I looked at his face and started laughing. He was gawking at me, his jaw dropped. He actually looked like he might start drooling. When he heard my laugh he smiled at me and said: "Hello, beautiful."

**Okay guys. I decided to continue the date in the next chapter. :) I'm working on it right now. Review please. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to dedicate this chapter to my friend Binky who's supporting me. :) I love you, honey. :)**

Seth's POV

I pressed the doorbell and waited. Then I heard a trampling and after a few seconds Jamie opened the door with a huge smile on her face. When she saw me, she gasped. I would've laughed but I was busy with gawking at her. She looked so beautiful! She wore black leggins, red shoes and a red dress. _Gosh, she's so hot!_

Hearing her laugh made me snap out of my trance. I smiled and said: "Hello, beautiful."

She blushed and answered smiling: "Hey, Seth." Then she looked at the car I drove and her jaw dropped. "Whose car is that?", she asked with a stunned expression.

A chuckle escaped my lips and I explained: "I asked a friend if I could borrow her car...You know, her family is kinda rich, okay, they're really rich and have like five cars. And since I told you I would pick you up, I just asked her."

Jamie's expression changed from stunned to disbelieving. "A _friend _gave you a car like this? You gotta be kidding me! This one looks really expensive."

"It actually _is _really expensive. I asked her because I was really curious, too. She told me that her husband had said something around $500 000. It's a nice car, isn't -"

Then I was interrupted by a voice, which must be Jamie's mother's, who called: "Honey, who are you talking to?"

"To Seth! I told you he's going to pick me up at Seven!", she shouted with an annoyed glance. Then she added quietly: "She's so forgetful. She even forgot her own birthday once..."

"Are you ready to go?", I asked with a smile on my face my gaze locked on her face. I haven't even looked at the car while talking about it. I felt like I could never look away from her.

That was when a tall woman appeared and said: "Not so fast, young man. I'm Ella Gray and you must be Seth. Jamie's been talking about you all day."

I felt my face lightening up when she said that. I took her extended hand and shook it. "Hello, Mrs Gray. Nice to meet you."

"Aw, please. Call me Ella. Nice to meet you, too." She looked at her daughter to see the embarrassed look on her face and quickly added: "Umm. I'll go inside again. I still have some ironing to do. Have fun, you two."

"Okay, Mom! See you later.", Jamie said smiling in relief and waved at her mother. I said: "I'll bring Jamie home at around ten. Goodbye!"

As Jamie and I walked to the car she murmured: "Wouldn't've shocked me if she had started a sex talk..."

I started to laugh. "Your Mom seems to be nice."

She stared at me in disbelief and shook her head. "You do?", she asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, I do. " I smiled at her and opened the passenger door. Jamie slid into the seat and I went around the car to get into the driver's seat.

I looked at Jamie to see that she was sniffing. Then she said: "Wow, it smells so good in here!" I frowned thinking about the source of the smell. Vampires.

"Really? I think it's way too sweet and burns when you inhale it.", I said casually. She shrugged and eyed me with a raised eyebrow.

"Will you tell me where we're going now?", she asked without any hope in her voice.

"Nope. But we're almost there." She sighed and looked slightly annoyed. I chuckled and reminded myself to watch the streets.

Jamie frowned while glancing out the window. Suddenly she smacked her forehead and moaned.

"Jamie? What's wrong?", I asked concerned.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid." I was getting edgy because I didn't know what she was talking about.

"No, you're not.", I disagreed.

Jamie rolled her eyes and said: "Yes, I am. I forgot my jacket at home."

Relief washed through me. "Doesn't matter. You still have me and my abnormal body temperature.", I smirked.

Her eyes sparkled as she thanked me enthusiastically.

I parked in front of a cosy restaurant and got out the car to open Jamie's door.

She got out, looked at the restaurant and beamed at me. "We're going in there? Aw, Seth! This is so nice! This was my favorite back in New York!"

I smiled brightly at her. It was a restaurant chain, you know.

"I know. That's why I chose it.", I told her still smiling.

"Aw, this is so cute. Let's go inside.", she suggested still beaming.

I held the door open for her and she walked right into the restaurant flashing me a breathtaking smile. As soon as she was inside I followed.

A male receptionist greeted us. Well, actually he greeted Jamie. He spoke to her in overdone friendliness.

Jealousy washed through me. I cleared my throat and straightened up. The guy actually looked at me for the first time and his expression turned absolutely terrified. My gaze must've been murderous. I held back laughter and said: "A table for two, please." My voice was dripping with sarcasm at the last word.

He bowed slightly and led us to a table at a window. I nodded in his direction and he went away with an not so friendly: "Your waitress will be here soon."

Jamie and I sat down and stared at each other. I still couldn't believe this beautiful girl could really be my imprint. But the facts that my whole life revolved around her, every of my thoughts was about her and every time I closed my eyes I saw her face made it pretty clear that she was my imprint. My perfect match. My soul mate.

We were still staring and didn't speak. But the silence wasn't awkward, it was nice. Being around Jamie felt very natural.

After a few minutes the waitress showed up. "Hello, my name is Sadie and I'm your waitress tonight.", she said while handing us the menu. "Do you know what to drink, yet?"

I gestured Jamie to talk first. "Umm. I would like to have a Coke, please."

Then Sadie, the waitress, looked at me and I said: "Same for me." She wrote the order down and left with a smile.

"So, do you regret moving here?", I asked Jamie. "I mean, it must be so _annoying _to move from big, busy New York to tiny, lazy La Push. I would be really annoyed. La Push's so boring. I would _love _living in a bigger city."

Damn it. I started babbling. _Seriously, Seth. How stupid are you? Stop babbling! _

Jamie giggled (_God, her giggling is so pretty!_) and said: "I really don't. My whole life in New York was way too stressful. I actually enjoy having time for myself."

"Time for yourself, huh? What're you doing when you have time for yourself?", I asked curiously. I really wanted to know what Jamie was doing in her freetime. I wanted to know _everything_ about her.

"I really like to read. I'm a huge fan of the Eragon-triologie. And in New York I used to do help out in a hospital. I read stories to the children and stuff like that."

"Do you miss your job at the hospital?", I questioned softly.

"Yeah, I do. It was nice to know that I actually helped people.", she answered sadly. _No! She can't be sad! You're not allowed to let her get sad! _my mind shoutet at me.

"You know, I can get you a job at the hospital in Forks if you want. I have connections.", I told her grinning.

Her face immediatley lit up and she smiled widely at me. "You can? That would be so nice, Seth!" For a few minutes she just smiled at me.

"And what are you doing in your freetime?", she eventually wanted to know.

"Well, most of the time I just hang around with the p- Uh, with my friends.", I said. _Damn, that was close. Watch out, Seth _my mind growled at me.

Then the waitress showed up again to bring us our Cokes. "Here you are." Jamie smiled at her and said: "Thank you."

I didn't even recognize that she was still standing there, because I was staring at Jamie again, until she cleared her throat and asked: "Do you know what you want to eat yet?"

As before I gestured Jamie to order first. Without even looking at the menu she said: "I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo." While she ordered I looked at the menu and took the first thing I saw, I didn't really care about what I ate.

"So, what's your favorite color?", I asked Jamie.

She looked kind of puzzled as she said: "Excuse me?"

"I want to know more about you. That's why I'm asking. You don't mind, do you?"

"Umm. No, I don't mind." She smiled at me. "Well, my favorite color's green. And yours?"

"Green? So you're a hopeful person, huh? I like red.", I said and unconsciously leaned forward. So did Jamie.

"My Mom likes red, too. That's why she gave me that dress.", she mumbled sounding a little embarrassed.

"Huh. You're dress is actually why I like red today." I blushed.

Jamie looked flattered as she said: "Really? That's very nice of you."

The waitress came and brought our food. I still didn't know what I was eating but I still didn't care. I never was a picky eater. Well, you can't be if you're a werewolf. You're always too hungry to care. Anyways, Jamie and I talked a lot while eating. I got to know her better in those thirty minutes.

When we both were done I said: "Ready to go? We still have another place to go."

"Sure. Let's go." So I called the waitress to pay. After a few minutes we were in the car again.

I saw that Jamie was shivering and turned the heat on. She smiled and caught me staring intensly at her. She blushed and looked away.

I started to talk to her and when I killed the cars engine she told me vividly about her childhood dream to become a fairy.

Talking to Jamie was so much fun and felt very natural. It seemed like she didn't even recognize that we weren't driving anymore.

"Jamie, we're there. Ah, no you stay in the car until I open your door.", I told her. She looked pretty excited.

So I got out the car and walked around it to open her door. When she was out the car I took her hand. Jamie winced as I touched her but didn't pull her hand back. I looked at her to see that she was staring at our intertwined hands. First I thought that she looked shocked but than I saw her smiling. I sighed quietly in relief. Then Jamie looked at where we were and gasped.

**Guys, I hope you know what I mean with "pull her hand back", because I think i got the wrong word. If it really is wrong, please tell me the right one!**

**Yeah, so this was the 7th chapter. I'll write the second part of the date tomorrow and it's going to be from....tadadadada...yes, from Jamie's point of view. Not really hard to guess, huh? **

**I really hope you liked this chapter. Please review. :) Review always make my daaaaay!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, this is the eighth chapter. :) **

Jamie's POV

_Oh my gosh! He's holding my hand!_,my mind squealed happily as I felt Seth's warm hand wrapping around my in comparsion cold one. I stood there staring at our hands as I suddenly felt the need to see where we were. So I looked up and gasped in astonishment. Seth and I were standing on a cliff. Right in front of us was the ocean shining in bright red and orange colors as the sun set. It was very romantic.

"Wow.", was all I could say.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?", Seth murmured softly.

Instead of answering I just kept repeating "Wow" like ten times. Then I realized that I probably looked and sounded like an idiot. I blushed deeply at that realization.

I cleared my throat and whispered:" This is the most beautiful place I've ever been to. Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

"Come on, let's sit here.", Seth said and pointed out to a blanket lying on the floor. As I looked at the direction I saw a huge white surface which was set up with a strange construction.

"What the- You set up a _movie screen _in the middle of nowhere? How did you do that?", I asked, sounding a little shocked.

"Yeah, I did it all by my own. It was really difficult. Okay, I'm kidding. As I said: Rich friends.", Seth admitted laughing.

I started to feel a little uneasy when I asked: "Which movie are we're going to watch?"

"You up for a little blood? Or are you too scared?", he teased me with a huge grin on his face.

_Oh god. A horror movie. This is going to be bad, _my mind predicted grimly.

"Like _I _am scared of a movie.", I snorted acting like the tough girl. The truth was, that I prepared myself for screaming. A lot.

It seemed like my acting was pretty bad because Seth started to chuckle after I said that.

I glared at him as we walked to the blanket. Beside the blanket was something similar to a bar. Popcorn popped quietly in the machine and there was also a beverage dispenser filled with Coke. _Wow, this boy is prepared for everything! _I thought impressed and sat down on the blanket.

After he got the popcorn and drinks Seth sat down beside me. He smiled at me and then the film started.

At first all you could see was this girl running through the woods. She was gasping and her clothes and her face were full of blood. I felt a little uneasy at this sight.

I stiffened in anticipation of something horrific. I edged closer to Seth, who sensed my fear and wrapped one arm around me. I hadn't realized that I had been cold until I felt the heat of his body. A comfortable shiver ran down my spine and I leaned against Seth.

Then the monster jumped out of the shrubs. The girl screamed. So did I and then I hid my face in Seth's chest. He chuckled but tried to comfort me with rubbing my back gently.

I peeked through my fingers to see that the monster was gone. But so was the girls life. She lay there on the ground blood pouring out of her throat which was cut open.

"Ewwww.", I said wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"So, tough girl, you like it?", Seth asked sounding amused. Very amused.

I glared at him and replied: "Sure. I love seeing blood."

"Sure, sure", he said with a huge grin on his face.

"You don't believe me." I stated. "I am not a coward and do not have any problems with horror movies. Got it?"

The effect of my oh-so-impressing speech was ruined by me yelling "Oh my gosh!" as the monster attacked again.

Suddenly I recognized that I was pressing my face against Seth's chest. I reddened and tried to sit up straight again but he wouldn't let go off me. He had wrapped his arms around me and held me very tightly.

"Can't...Breathe!", I chocked out.

He immediately let go off me looking shocked. _Huh. I wonder what this is about._

"Are you okay?", he asked, still shocked.

"Of course I am!" The truth was that I was certainly _not _okay. I missed his arms around me and his abnormal body heat.

The movie was a little bit calmer now. I was able to actually _watch _it. Kind of. I was still aware because I knew that something scary was going to happen.

"You are pretty scared, huh?", Seth said softly.

First I wanted to deny that he was right but then I moaned and admitted: "Yeah, I actually am. I never liked scary movies."

I jumped as the monster showed up again. Then I realized that Seth was staring at me _very _intently. I couldn't help but stare back into his beautiful hazel eyes.

He leaned forward until his face was just a few inches away from mine. Then he hesitated giving me the chance to turn away. I didn't. Instead I bent forward a little more. I started to feel a little dizzy as I could feel Seth's hot breath on my face. I closed my eyes and sighed comfortably. He chuckled quietly and then I felt his lips on mine. He was very gentle and since I didn't want to _attack _him, I was gentle, too. Seth's lips brushed mine lightly. Then he started to kiss the edge of my mouth and made his way up to my temple. I caught my breath as he placed soft, butterfly-like kisses on my closed eyelids. His lips left my face for a second and I already wanted to open my eyes to see what was wrong when he brushed my lips with his again. Way too soon he pulled away and I opened my eyes to look at him. He was smiling softly. I smiled back but couldn't control myself. I simply had to pull his face to mine again and crush my lips to his with as much passion as possible. First he stiffened - _in surprise? _I wondered_ -_ but then he started to kiss me back. I felt his tongue on my lower lip and opened my mouth willingly. As his tongue entered my mouth I let out a low moan. The rest of the kiss was....Well, let's say very, _very _passionately. But then all over sudden he jumped back, leaving me with my mouth hanging open and my eyes still closed.

"Uhh. Seth? What's wrong? Seth? SETH?" Panic washed through me as I looked at him.

Seth was standing a few feet away from me, his face a mask of horror.

"Seth?!", a female voice asked furiously.

I turned around to see a girl who was probably about 25 years old standing there, her hands on her hips. She was very beautiful. Lean, curvy and muscular, hazel eyes, short, brown hair, unbelievably long legs. She looked like a topmodel.

"Um. Hi, Leah.", Seth mumbled looking embarrassed.

Who was that girl? His girlfriend? Oh my God, I knew something was wrong. He was to good to be true.

"Seth, tell me what you're doing here!", this Leah-girl demanded.

This seemed to really annoy him. His hands clenched into fists, Seth's whole body began to shake. His beautiful face looked very angry.

Then he seemed to explode. Not losing his temper, no. _Really _explode. Sandy fur shot out of his russet skin and he was suddenly twice as tall as before. And he wasn't human anymore.

_What the hell?_

He was a wolf.

**So, what do you think? REVIEW! :D **

**Oh, btw: The movie they watched doesn't exist. ^^ I just made it up because I needed a scary movie and couldn't find a good one. Okay, the truth is, that I was too afraid to watch trailers. Yeah, I'm a coward. I know. xD**

**Stupid Leah ruined everything, huh? I didn't expect this chapter to end this way, it just happened. **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, this is the 9th chapter. **

Jamie and I were just kissing, _really _kissing, as I smelled something very familiar. Leah. I jumped back, leaving Jamie sitting on the ground, her eyes still closed and her mouth slightly opened.

Then she realized that I was gone, opened her eyes and panicked. She shouted my name but I didn't respond. Leah just entered the cliff.

"Seth?!" She was furious.

Being caught by your older sister while passionately making out with a girl was so embarrassing!

I mumbled: "Um. Hi, Leah."

I shot a glance at Jamie and saw a hurt and betrayed expression on her beautiful face. What was wrong? Oh God. She was probably thinking Leah was my _girlfriend._ The thought of Leah hurting Jamie by just showing up made me tremble with anger. How could she do this? She _ruined _the date!

"Seth, tell me what you're doing here!" That did it. I felt the heat building up deep in my chest, just where my heart was. Then the heat spread through my whole body, which was shaking violently by now. The pace of my heartbeat picked up and then I could feel the cold, which signaled that I was a fraction of a second away from phasing, shot through me like a thunderbolt. Then with an almost inaudible sound my muscles flexed and fur shot out of my russet skin. This all happened within seconds.

I was about to attack Leah when I could hear a fearful cry. Jamie. I turned around slowly, since I didn't want to scare her more than she already was. As I looked at her face I could only see one feeling: Fear. Then she turned around and ran towards the woods. Before I could even react I saw someone running after her. It was Leah. She had Jamie in no time and held her arms to stop her from running away again. First she fought against Leah's grab but soon she realized that she was stronger than her and gave up.

"You're Jamie, right?", I heard Leah murmur softly. Jamie just nodded."I'm Leah, Seth's older sister."

As she heard that her eyes widened. "His sister?", she whispered, still scared. Her body was trembling violently.

Leah nodded and said: "You need to calm down. Everything's fine. You're in no danger here."

At those words Jamie's eyes widened even more. "B-But he's a wolf! Wolves are dangerous! Why aren't you scared?"

"Because there's no need to be scared. Nothing's going to happen to you." Then she turned around to look at me. "Seth, you idiot! Phase back, you're scaring her like hell!"

Oh, right. I was still in wolf-form. I walked towards a bush to phase. So, there I was, all naked an suddenly realized that I shredded my clothes. Great.

"Leah, I don't have any clothes here!", I called, blushing deeply.

I heard her mumble 'stupid mutt' before she responded loudly: "Ugh, then go to Embry's house!"

Embry. Bad idea. The pack didn't really need to know what happened right now. The Cullens! Yeah, that was a better idea. They always had a bunch of clothes for us in case something happened. Or maybe Alice was just too thrilled to buy even more clothes than she already did. So I phased back and ran off the the Cullens' mansion. When I was within the reach for Edward to hear my thoughts I thought: "Hey Edward! Do you have some clothes for me?" Then I entered the clearing where the house was.

After a few seconds the front door opened and Edward ran out to give me a bunch of clothes. "What happened to your clothes?"

_Shredded them by mistake. Leah caught me with Jamie while...Well, doesn't matter. She caught us and kinda yelled at me. I got really pissed and phased. In front of Jamie. Wait here, I'm putting on those clothes. _

So I jogged into the woods and phased back. I pulled the shorts and T-Shirt on and walked back to Edward.

"You phased in front of your imprint before you told here you're a wolf?"

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault. Leah pissed me off."

Edward just looked at me with a strange expression I didn't understand.

_Shit. I have to get back to the girls. To Jamie. _

"You really should. I bet Jamie wants you to explain everything to her.", Edward told me.

I nodded and ran away. I decided not to phase and ran in my human form, which was pretty fast, too, instead.

I slowed down as I saw Jamie and Leah sitting on the blanket I had left there. The movie was over and the screen empty.

Jamie didn't look frightened anymore. She just looked confused.

"Um. Hi.", I said awkwardly.

She looked up, a hint of fear touching her beautiful face, and replied calmly: "Hi, Seth. I think you should explain everything to me."

I nodded. "I know. I'm sorry you found it out that way. I wanted to tell you, but not on our first date."

Then Leah cut in. "I actually have an idea how to explain everything properly. Seth, call Jake and ask him to prepare a quick bonfire. I know it's already 9 but it needs to be done. And you, Jamie, call your Mom and ask if you can stay at my house. Say that you met me the first day you came her and that I invited you."

Jamie answered: "Okay." Then she got up and walked a few feet away.

She dialed and waited. Then someone seemed to pick up the phone.

"Mom? I wondered if I could stay at a friends house tonight...Seth and I ran into her and she invited me."

I heard a voice answering but couldn't understand what it said.

"Yeah, I know her since we're here."

The voice again.

"Please, Mom! It's Friday! Everyone else is out, too. Aw, thanks! I love you!"

With that she hung up.

"Okay, I can stay at your house!", she announced. Then she frowned and added: "Um. I'm going to stay at your house, right?"

Leah wanted to say something but I was faster. "Sure. Do you mind borrowing me your cell? I lost mine while....Er, yeah."

Jamie nodded and gave her phone to me.

I quickly dialed and as Jake answered I simply said: "Bonfire. Tonight. Yes, it's necessary. Just hurry and please call the others. I want all of you to meet Jamie. See ya."

I turned around and gave Jamie her cell back.

Her cheeks were blushed and she had a pained expression on her face. I immediately worried about what was wrong.

"Who's going to be there?", she asked.

I replied: "Um. I'm not sure if everyone's able to come.... But Jake and Renesmee, Embry and Samira, Quil and Claire, Sam and Emily, Collin and Alexis, Brady and Chloe, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel are supposed to be there. Oh, and of course Leah with her boyfriend Mike. My Mom and her fiancé** (/ Yeah, Sue and Charlie got engaged!/)** and Billy, Jakes father, will be there, too."

Jamie was shocked. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. It actually took a while for her to get the words out. "S-so many?"

I nodded and added: "Don't be worried. They're all very nice."

She gulped but said: "Okay. So, let's go?"

I took her hand and pulled her towards the car.

**Yeah, this was the 9th chapter. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So...This is the 10th chapter. Yeah. Umm. Well, enjoy it? **

Jamie's POV

_A bonfire? What the hell has a bonfire to do with that stuff?_

"We're going to the beach. We'll explain everything to you there."

I jumped when I heard _his _voice. I was still really scared, too scared to say anything. So I just nodded.

Oh my God, I couldn't believe Seth was a wolf. He had phased into a wolf right in front of me! He was a monster and now he was going to kill me. At the beach. Great. And Leah knew it! I never felt so betrayed in my whole life. Why did she let this happen? I would never let my brother, if I had one, kill anyone and even help him! Oh god. I moved into a town full of killers, like the one in this creepy movie my "friend" (she hadn't really been a friend, more like a false friend) Tiffany forced me to watch. The Texas Chainsaw Massacre or something like that. Ugh. It had been terrible. I hadn't been able to sleep well for the next two months. But now I'll never be able to sleep anymore.

_Wait. We are going to a bonfire. Fire. Eating. Oh my god! They're going to _grill _me!_

Oh God, what did I get myself into? It was all Mom's fault! She wanted to move- MOM! Oh no, this was going to _kill _her! She couldn't survive without me! That loss would be way too much for her! I silently started to cry while staring out the window. After a few minutes I wasn't able to hold back the sobs, which built up inside my chest, anymore.

I sobbed, sniffled and coughed.

"Why are you crying?!", a horror-struck voice asked. Seth acting like he would actually care about me while he was going to kill me didn't help. I just sobbed even harder.

"Jamie." His voice was all soft now. Then he touched my arm and I flinched away from that unwanted skin contact and screamed: "Don't touch me, you monster!"

Well, at least I had my voice back.

"I'm not a monster", he whispered barely audible. I turned to see Seth with a heartbroken and painful expression. My heart broke as I saw that.

_No! This is wrong! He's a monster! No compassion for monsters! _My mind silently screamed at me. It didn't change anything, though. I still wanted to apologize. But he was a monster and dangerous. And I was still scared like hell. The car stopped and before Seth could even move one finger I already got out the car and ran towards the beach. Or where I thought the beach was.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"To the beach?", I told him.

"Um. The beach's over there." I turned on my heels and stomped away, trying to run him off. I could hear his footsteps as he ran after me, catching me very fast. Then he saw those stupid tears fall down again and caught my wrists to spin me around.

"What is wrong with you? When we walked to the car you were all calm and suddenly you started crying and sobbing like hell?!" He looked so confused that I almost had to laugh. Almost. With a sting I reminded myself what he was. This reminder just made me cry even harder and I also started sobbing again. That's what I always did when I was scared. Really scared.

"Don't touch me, you freaking monster!", I chocked out. Seth immediately let go off me. I glared at him, turned away and started walking again. This time I couldn't hear his footsteps.

Even though my mind told me not to, I turned around to look after him. My heart was _aching _to look at him again. But it wasn't happy at all when I saw him.

He was on his knees, his beautiful face in his hands. He was shaking violently but I could tell it wasn't because he was angry. No, he was crying. My Seth cried and it was all my fault!

_No! HE'S A MONSTER! A KILLER! He wants to KILL you!_ The voice in my head yelled furiosly. _I DON'T CARE! _I snapped back.

Without waiting for my order, my hands longed for him and my feet carried me forward. I fell on my knees in front of him and stroke his hands, which were still on his face.

"Shhhhh.", I mumbled. My tears had dried out by now.

After a moment Seth began to sob and I almost slapped myself for doing this to him.

"Shhhh.", I repeated. "Don't cry. Please."

He didn't stop and I just kept saying "Shhh. Don't cry."

After a while he eventually calmed down and got up again.

Then I realized what I had done. I had comforted a _killer_! What the hell was wrong with me?

I jumped up and ran towards the beach, mad as hell at myself.

_Don't go there! The killers are waiting for you there! Turn around! _my stupid mind yelled at me again. **(/"The killers" haha, sounds like the band) **

_Seth would catch me within seconds! He's faster than I am and so are the other guys! _I argued with myself, feeling slightly silly.

I was still in the woods but now I could see the beach. A huge bonfire was burning. There were a lot of people and everyone was talking and laughing. I just walked towards them. Seth wasn't as fast as I was, so he still was behind me when I reached the 'party'. I stopped a few feet away from them and so did he. He stood beside me but I was feeling uncomfortable and scared again, so I took a few steps away from him. By now everyone was staring at us and all the conversations had died.

"Uh. Hi guys. This is Jamie.", Seth said. I flinched when he said my name.

They still were quiet and the silence was very awkward.

Then Leah arrived and said cheerfully: "Hi! Everyone's here? Good."

She completely ignored the weird tension and dragging a blond boy with her she came to me.

"Hi, Jamie. Are you okay? This is my... boyfriend Mike."

The boy smiled at me and with a wave he said: "Hey, it's nice to meet you."

I just stared at him, wondering how many people were involved with all the killing.

Suddenly Leah took my hand and pulled me to the fire. I wanted to scream, but somehow I wasn't able to.

She pushed me onto a driftwood and Seth came to sit beside me. I just kept staring right into the fire.

The awkward silence continued, even Leah didn't talk. Then an old man started talking.

He said something about the Quileutes being descended from wolfs and stuff like that. Then he said, that they were there to protect the humans from the _cold ones_, who claimed to be different. They said they wouldn't hunt humans but animals.

After he finished his story, Seth cleared his throat and told me: "See? This is my tribe's story. You don't need to be scared."

Oh god. I felt so stupid. "Y-you protect the humans? You don't kill them?", I asked.

Everyone started laughing except for Seth. As he growled furiously, they all stopped.

"Kill? I could never _kill _a human.", he said with a disbelieving expression.

I blushed deeply and sighed in relief. "I thought you were going to kill me, that's why I was so scared.", I mumbled ashamed.

He stared at me, obviously shocked. "Oh god, no! I could never, NEVER touch you in that way!"

"Ugh, I feel so stupid. I'm sorry."

Seth looked at me with soft eyes and then he leaned forward to kiss me gently. I didn't flinch away from his touch this time.

Someone cleared his throat and said: "Uhh. Guys? We still want to hear the other stories and I think your i- Um, Jamie wants to hear them, too."

I nodded, eager to hear more.

The old man started talking again.

"For a while our tribe was able to live in peace. The vampires had disappeared and no one became a wolf anymore. Everything that happened before seemed to be forgotten. But then the cold ones appeared again and something that has never happened before, happened. A vampire and a human fell in love. Our tribe did everything to stop that love, because we thought the vampire was too dangerous for the human girl. But all our attempts were senseless, they still were together. The hatred between our clans was as strong as it has never been before, because one of our tribe fell in love with the human girl, too. But she chose the vampire. The situation calmed down a little bit after the wolf had saved the human girl. The vampire had left her heartbroken and the one from our tribe _healed _her. He stayed with her when everyone else she knew abandoned her. But then the vampires sister had a vision of the human girl. She jumped of a cliff and never resurfaced. In fact, she did resurface. Once again the boy of our tribe had saved her. But the vampire thought the love of his live was dead, so he went to Italy to provoke the Volturi, a dangerous, 'royal' vampire clan. He wanted to reveal their secret in their own town. In his opinion living in a world where the human girl didn't exist was pointless. He still loved her. But the girl he loved came to rescue him and from then they were together again. But out brother was left heartbroken by this girl. The war between our clans was still there. After about one year, the vampire and the human girl were getting married and our brother ran away, trying to forget about her. After their honeymoon, the girl came back being very sick, or so we were told. The truth was that she was pregnant with a creature we both feared and hated. It almost came to a fight but right before something could happen the one of our tribe left the pack and protected his beloved girl. Then the child was born and from the moment he first layed his eyes on her, everything that had happened was forgotten. He imprinted on her. All that mattered was this little girl, the daughter of the girl he once loved so much and the vampire he hated. He didn't love her, not yet, but he was going to love her, when she was old enough. The mother of the child was fighting for her live but the only way to do that was changing her into a vampire. The vampire she loved did it and finally everything was right. From then on our families were entwined and our brother found his happy ending."

Wow. This story was amazing. But what was imprinting? I thought ducks did that when they saw their mother for the first time?

Everyone was silent. I looked around to see a beautiful girl, in fact the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, holding hands with a very pale and beautiful boy and Jake. Jake was holding hands with a girl. The kid was about 8 years old and looked like the beautiful girl and the boy.

I gasped, nudged Seth and whispered: "This story is true, too. I mean, it was about Jake and the boy and the girl and the kid, right?"

Seth smiled at me and nodded. I still stared at them. Then I realized the boy was looking at me. I blushed and looked at Seth.

"Come on, I want to tell you something.", he said offering his hand to me. I took it and we both walked away.

"So, what do you want to tell me?", I asked. Seth blushed and then got pale.

"Uh, so...Um...Did you like the story?"

I eyed him with a raised eyebrow and said: "Yeah, I did, why?"

"I dunno... Uh. Do you remember what he said about Jake and the girl?"

"Yes, he said Jake imprinted on her. I wanted to ask you something about that.... Wat is imprinting?"

Seth breathed in to steady himself. "It's a magical thing. You know, it's like love at first sight but way stronger -"

"Jake fell in love with a _baby_?" EW! Gross! He's a pedophile!

"No, no! It's not like that. It's when you find your soul mate. When you see her all that matters is _her._ You just want her to be safe and happy. That's what Jake feels. And Quil, too. His imprint was 2 years old when he imprinted on her. Now she's 4. That was before Jake imprinted on Renesmee."

"Wait. Are you telling me that the girl next to Jake is 2 years old?", I asked shocked.

"Yeah. It's because she's half vampire, half human. She grows very fast."

"Uh. Okay. What does imprinting feels like to the others? You know, to the ones who imprinted on a girl their age."

"When you see the girl, everything changes. Suddenly nothing else matters. Everything you can think about is the girl. Your heart seems to be twice as big as before because it's so filled with love for that girl. You want to kiss her, to hold her, to tell her you love her. It truly is love at first sight then." , He explained.

Wow, he was talking like he imprinted.... How sad....I thought he liked me! Tears started to fill my eyes.

"Why are you crying now?", Seth asked, his eyes full of horror and fear.

"You...You imprinted on someone, right?", I choked out. "And I thought you liked me...."

He sighed relieved and said: "Yeah, I did. But not someone...I imprinted on _you_, Jamie."

What? He imprinted on _me_? Oh my god!

"On...me? Y-you l-love me?"

Seth nodded and kissed me again. I just stood there frozen.

When he noticed I wasn't kissing back he looked at me with a fearful expression.

Then I regained control of my body and crushed my lips to his. This knocked him off his feet and we were lying on the ground.

Our passionat kiss ended abruptly when someone cleared his throat.

I looked up to see Jake with the girl. I blushed and got up.

"Had fun, huh?", Jacob smirked. The girl beside him giggled.

"Yeah, but then you mutt interrupted us.", Seth said.

"Whatever. The food's ready.", he said.

That caught Seth's attention. "Yeah!", he shouted and ran off with Jake.

The girl and I were left behind. I looked at her and said: "Uh, Hi. I'm Jamie."

She smiled and said: "Hello. My name is Renesmee, but I prefer to be called Nessie. But you can also call me Renesmee, if you want."

Wow, she didn't sound like a eigth year old at all.

"I think we should go to the boys.", I said and started to walk.

The walk to the guys was quiet, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

I searched for Seth and found him sitting besides the vampire girl from the story.

I didn't want to go there, I was actually kind of scared. But then Seth saw me and waved at me.

So I went to him and stood there.

Suddenly the pale boy got up and said: "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. And this is my wife Bella."

I shook his hand, which he offered me, and said: "Hi, I'm Jamie. It's nice to see you."

Then Bella said: "Hi, Jamie! How are you? Seth already told us sooo much about you!"

"I'm fine, thanks." I smiled back at her.

"Please, sit down, Jamie.", Seth murmured and pulled me onto his lap.

I blushed and asked: "Uh. How are you going to eat now?"

He laughed and said: "I won't eat, being with you is more important to me."

I smiled and leaned against him. I was starting to feel tired and my eyes closed all the time.

But I didn't want to sleep so I forced them to stay open and started to talk to Seth, Bella and Edward.

Edward turned out to be very nice and I actually felt like Bella and I were going to be great friends.

She told me that she had always loved Jake, but not in the right way. He always had been family to her.

Eventually Jake and Renesmee came to us, too. Nessie was a very smart for an eight year old and was getting homeschooled because she knew just as much as a normal senior would know by now. They were a really interesting family and I liked to listen to them.

After a while I couldn't fight the sleep anymore and just before my eyes closed again, Edward told Seth to drive me home.

I didn't hear more than that because I fell asleep on Seth's lap.

**Wow, this one is pretty long, huh? And Jamie didn't even meet everyone! Well, she's going to meet a few other people later. Like Seth's Mom and Charlie....**

**What did you think about it? Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**11th chapter! I guess this is the longest story I ever wrote. This chapter isn't that long, though. **

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. And this is my wife Bella.", Edward said to Jamie.

Jamie shook his hand and answered: "Hi, I'm Jamie. It's nice to see you."

"Hi, Jamie! How are you? Seth already told us sooo much about you!" _Right, Bella. Embarrass me, _I thought.

I heard Edward chuckle under his breath, Jamie probably wasn't able to hear it.

"I'm fine, thanks.", Jamie said.

"Please, sit down, Jamie.", I murmured, pulling her onto my lap.

Her faced turned red again as she asked: "Uh. How are you going to eat now?"

_Who cares about food as long as he's with you? _I said to myself. Edward quietly chuckled again.

"I won't eat, being with you is more important to me.", I told her laughing.

She leaned against my chest and her eyes closed for a second. Then she forced them open.

I frowned thinking: _Maybe I should take her home?_ But then I saw that she looked very awake.

Jamie was talking to Bella and Edward about something I didn't knew. A book or something.

All I did was sitting there, with Jamie on my lap, staring at her beautiful face. I was sure I would never get enough of looking at her.

She seemed to be very comfortable around Bella and Edward, even though she knew they were vampires. She hadn't even flinched when they had touched her.

I had the feeling that Bella and Jamie were going to be great friends. They had a lot in common. They both liked reading a lot, especially Jane Austen, as it seemed. Both of them didn't like sports at all and they blushed, in Bella's case _had _blushed, a lot, too.

"I see you're blushing a lot.", Bella noted as Jamie shot a glance at me, turning red.

Edward frowned, seeming worried. So was I. Was she too tempted? Would she bite Jamie any second?

"Yeah, I do.", Jamie admitted, blushing once again. Bella and Jamie laughed and Edward and I just chuckled nervously.

Bella smiled and said: "I used to do that a lot, too. You know, when I was....Before I got Renesmee."

Even this time Jamie didn't flinch or something. I mean, Bella kind of just talked about being a vampire!

I was staring at Jamie again and saw her eyes close. She didn't open them this time.

"You should drive her home, Seth.", Edward said. "She's almost asleep."

I nodded, got up, Jamie still in my arms and started walking towards the car. Then I saw Leah walking towards me.

"Seth? I'm sorry for what happened before. I shouldn't've interrupted you.", she apologized.

I gave her a small smile and said: "No problem. It's okay. I have to go. Jamie's asleep."

Leah nodded and gave me an awkward one-arm-hug. I walked towards the car again.

When I reached it, I opened the passenger door and sat Jamie in. Then I got in the car myself.

When I looked over to her, I saw that her eyes were open. Her face was horror-struck and she was staring through the windshield into the woods.

I turned around and yelled: "No!" as I saw the vampire launching at Leah, who didn't notice. The vampire wasn't one of the Cullens and it wasn't one of the Cullens extended family or one of their friends who helped us when the Volturi came. No, it was a stranger but all I could see was that he wasn't vegetarian. His eyes were a bright red and he looked very uncivilized.

Then he hit Leah. She flew back at least 10 feet, crashing into a tree. I got out the car as fast as I could and launched myself at the leech , phasing while doing it. Then I bit down as hard as I could, tearing him apart. I had a part of his right arm in my mouth and dropped it in disgust. That was enough for the leech to escape. He was running to Leah again. He took her in his arms and started _flying._ Seriously, this vamp here was flying! He flew away with Leah, who apparently was unconscious. All I could do was staring after them. I let out a howl to tell the other guys to come. Then I went to the car and looked in there to make sure Jamie was okay. She was crying again. I wanted to phase, to calm her down, but I couldn't. I had no clothes here. So I just nudged her shoulder with my muzzle. She looked at me with wide eyes and asked: "What happened to Leah? Where did he go with her?"

I yelped. Then Jamie crawled my head hesitantly.

_What happened? _Jake thought.

_Where were you?!_ I yelled in my mind. _Leah got kidnapped by a flying leech and you weren't here! _

_WHAT? _Jake, Embry and Quil thought at the same time.

_By a _flying _leech? Are you sure? _

_Yes I am sure, Embry! Do you think I'm stupid? We have to do something! _

_Calm down and phase back, Seth, _Jake thought.

_I don't have any clothes, _I replied.

_Wait, I have some in my car. I'll get them for you. _

_Thanks, Jake. _

Then it was silent in my head again. Jamie was still stroking my head.

After a few minutes Jake came in his human form carrying a bunch of clothes. He handed them to me and I took them in my mouth, nodding. Then I walked into the woods to phase back and get dressed. When I walked towards the car again I saw Jamie sitting on the ground, her head between her legs. Her body was trembling violently.I sat down beside her and held her tightly. After a moment she calmed down.

"What happened?", she asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"Yeah, what happened?", Embry asked. I hadn't even recognized he was here, too.

"I don't know! I just wanted to drive home when I saw Jamie staring at something with a terrified expression. Then I saw it. It was a leech, but not one we know. It had bright red eyes and looked very wild. He hit Leah, she flew back about 10 feet and crashed into a tree. She was unconscious because she didn't react in any way...Then I jumped at the vamp and ripped away a part of his arm. I dropped it in disgut and he had enough time to go to Leah again. Then he took her and flew away with her.", I told them, now trembling, too.

"Go to the others ,tell them the story and tell them to go home. No, _order _them.", Jake said to Quil. He nodded and ran away.

"Seth? Can we go, too? I'm tired.", Jamie whispered. I looked at her and nodded.

Then we got into the car and as I wanted to drive away Jake knocked at the window.

I rolled down the window a little and asked: "What?"

"You should wait for Sue. She came her with Charlie, but he took off about an hour ago.", he said.

"'Kay.", I replied, looking out the back window to see where Mom was. I saw her running up the path.

"Seth, Seth!", she kept shouting. I got out the car again and waited for her to come. She ran straight into my arms and started sobbing.

"Where's Leah?", she sobbed.

"I don't know... The leech flew away with her, but we don't know where to.", I murmured and carried my mother into the back seat of the car.

I got in again and turned around to her. "Mom? I know it's not the best time, but this is Jamie."

She looked up and a small smile appeared on her face. "Hello, Jamie. I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I'm Sue."

Jamie, who was still awake answered: "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Then Mom looked at me and said: "Drive to the Cullens. We're supposed to meet there."

I nodded and started driving. After about 20 minutes we were at the big house.

My mother and I got out the car and I took Jamie out, who was sleeping now.

Then we entered the Cullen's house. Everyone was here by now, except for the imprints and Charlie.

Before I could say anything Bella approached me and took Jamie out of my arms. "She can sleep in Edward's old room."

I nodded and let Bella walk away with Jamie, but not without stroking her cheek.

"So, what are we going to do?", I said, turning around to the others.

"We have a plan.", Emmet said. "We're going to follow the scent _back._ Then we know where this guy came from. Maybe this will help. And if it doesn't, we're going to drive through the whole area, trying to catch either his or Leah's scent or thoughts." He pointed at Edward at the last part.

I frowned and said: "You know that your plan is pretty lame, right?"

"Yeah, we all know that. But do you know something better?", Jake said.

"No... But...What if it doesn't help? What if we'll never find Leah?", I asked terrified.

Then I noticed something. "That's not going to work..... We can't do it!", I shouted.

Everyone looked puzzled and Emmett asked: "Why?"

"That guy has no scent.", Edward whispered.

"What?", everyone, except for me, demanded.

"He has no scent! I didn't smell anything back there! Neither did you, right, Jake?"

"You're right, Seth. I didn't smell anything. But why doesn't he _smell_?"

"It's his power." I hadn't recognized that Bella was back. "Seth, go up to Jamie. She asked for you. And stay there, you're exhausted."

I nodded and ran up to Jamie. She was lying in Edward's bed, her eyes wide open. When she heard me, she patted the bed beside her, telling me to come into bed with her.

I did what she told me and turned around to face her. "Are you alright?", I asked.

"Yeah, I am. But are _you _alright?", she replied.

I sighed and shook my head. "I don't know. I'm pretty exhausted now and I'm scared as hell."

Jamie reached to take my hand. "It's going to be okay. You'll find her. But how are you going to do it?"

I sighed once again and said: "I don't know. That guy has no scent, so we can't track him."

"He has no scent?", Jamie asked confused.

I nodded and told her: "Yeah. Some vamps have extra powers. That's his. Jamie, you should sleep now."

I started to get out of the bed. "Wait! Stay here, please. I don't think I'll be able to sleep if you're not here."

I nodded again and lay down. Jamie still held my hand. Then she scooted over to press her back to my chest.

We fell asleep like that.

**So, what did you think? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, now I feel really crappy because this is just another author's note. :( Sorry about that.

Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys that I rewrote the first chapter of Seth's Soulmate!

You can find it here: .net/s/5622461/1/Finding_Happiness

Check it out!

Love, Jess


End file.
